Twilight
by X-XOLorinOX-X
Summary: Gabriella is the lonley type. no one really cares for her. but when her mom leaves for 3 months she needs love. A tearjerker for sure


(I only own Stik with It)

Twilight

_A book._ That's what Gabriella's mind thought about when she heard the word relax, and what better book than Twilight, by Stephanie Meyer? She settled down at the Library and opened up the first page …Peace didn't last long, the 'Jocks' or as Gabriella called them The 'Jerks' had Begun Operation RGML or Operation Ruin Gabriella's Life. "What's The Plan, Sharpay?" Troy asked his Girlfriend **"**Gabriella is Shy right??"Sharpay Asked Troy ,Chad Jason Zeke and the 'Sharpettes' Nodded "Well In ' class We do a paper on someone in our family, so when she goes up, I will trip her, the class will laugh, and when she is reading When I say 3 We say 'Booorrrinnnggg!!'" "Isn't that A little harsh??" Troy asked "No! Ugly geeks like her deserve it; you will understand that soon Troy, Very soon." Sharpay said

**In ' Class **

"Miss Montez!" Mrs. Darbus shouted, "Please Read us your Report!"

Gabriella Slowly walked up, she was Scared, Sharpay stuck her foot out, Crack! To Troy it was a Sickening sound, it was the sound of Gabriella's Wrist, Taking the impact of the tile floor, But Made her get up and Read anyway

"My Dad" Gabriella Whispered, Troy could tell she was Struggling

"My dad was an Amazing guy," She began

"He would always be there for me; He always said he would come back, until one day he" "BOOORRRINNNGGG!!!!!!!!!!" The gang yelled, Gabriella's eyes filled with Tears, she didn't have time to finish.

"Geek!" People yelled "Nice going Geek." Sharpay said. Troy couldn't Help but feel Guilt as she ran away crying, He followed her to the Roof top Garden

**On the Roof Top Garden**

Gabriella was curled into a ball sobbing. Troy felt Pain and guilt rise in him "Brie?? Are you Ok??"

She looked at him then she opened her Arms, Troy hugged her

"I'm Sorry. Sharpay can be a Bitch sometimes"

"Then why are you with her?" Gabriella Asked in a whisper

"I don't know, Part of me wants to leave but, she can be really nice I guess."

"Troy, Be Reasonable."

"Ok fine! She is Pure Evil but I Can't; I don't wanna know what will happen."

"There is always a Reason Troy"

"You really wanna know??"

Gabriella Nodded

"I was Scared she would do something to you… I couldn't watch you get hurt ….again."

"I will survive; I have been through all of this Before, Just make sure your happy ok???"

"I will, Brie, I Will."

**After School **

Gabriella's house

"And America's Best Dance Crew is……..JABBAWOCKEEZ!!!!!!" Gabriella Smiled, she was watching her Favorite Show, America's Next best dance Crew, No one knew about her being apart of a Dance crew called Stik with It, but she was planning tell Troy Soon.

**The Next day at School**

During Lunch

Gabriella Went to Her Usual Lunch table, the one in the back where no one would see her and she would be alone

_Italics=thinking _

_Gabriella's POV _

_Finally! Time to look over my song Lyrics!! _

_Decode _

_How can I decide what`s right?  
When you`re clouding up my mind  
I can`t win your losing fight,  
All the time_

_How can I ever own what`s mine,  
When you`re always taking sides  
But you won`t take away my pride,  
No not this time  
Not this time_

_(Chorus)  
how did we get here  
When I used to know you so well  
But how did we get here  
I think I know_

_the truth is hiding in your eyes  
And its hanging on your tongue  
Just boiling in my blood  
But you think that I cant see  
What kind of man that you are,  
If you`re a man at all  
Well I will figure this one  
Out on my own  
(I'm screaming I love you so)  
On my own  
(my thoughts you can't decode)_

_(Chorus)_

_Do you see what we`ve done  
we`re gonna make such fools of ourselves  
Do you see what we`ve done  
we`re gonna make such fools of ourselves_

_(Chorus)_

_There is something I see in you  
It might kill me  
I want it to be true_

No Ones POV

A Note Landed on Gabriella's Note Book She Unfolded it and it said

_Brie,_

_Lets do one of our 'Scary Movie Fridays' today ok?? _

_Meet at My house at 5:00_

_Troy_

_P.S. My New girlfriend Jessica will be there, I want you to meet her_

Gabriella was Excited but sad, she thought she actually had a Chance with Troy, She was Wrong

_**5:00 at Troy House**_

"Want to Watch Saw?" Troy said "Sure" Gabriella Agreed

She went to sit next to Troy

"Excuse me! I was going to sit there!" Jessica Barked

"Oh, Ok." Gabriella whispered as she got up an walked to the other chair and curled into a ball

_**Later in the Movie**_

"Your Jaw will be Permanently Ripped open" the movie said. Gabriella Gasped

Troy and Jessica were making out and when Jessica heard Gabriella Gasp she was Furious

"You! You Ruined the Moment! You Bitch!!! Get your own Boyfriend to Ruin Moments with!!! No! You will Never Get a Boyfriend your to ugly! " She screamed

Gabriella's eyes filled with tears "I-I'm Sorry I didn't Mean to! I'm really sorry." Gabriella Whispered "I-I should Leave, I'm Sorry."

"You better leave!!!" Jessica Screamed

"Jessica! Gabriella! Girls Come on!!" Troy said

"Make her Leave!" Jessica screamed

Gabriella got up and ran off, she walked home in the rain then she suddenly felt realization _"You will Never Get a_ _Boyfriend your to ugly!"_ Those words Echoed in her head like a Beating drum "Am I ugly??" She whispered to herself She opened her bag and found her travel mirror The rain beat on it making it blurry but she didn't care she looked in the mirror "I'm not beautiful, but I'm not ugly either am I?" She asked herself as she unlocked her door. No one was home, her mom left for three months a week ago

**A Shower and a Dry outfit later**

Gabriella was lonely, maybe she did need a boyfriend but she liked Troy, she doubted he liked her though

She was just a, lonely old geek and believe it or not, the Only Virgin in the junior Grade Level, She curled into a ball and fell asleep

**The Next day at school room**

"Miss Montez!" Yelled "Up here now!!"

Gabriella Walked Up To Mrs. Darbus' Desk "Y-Yes?" She Was Trembling

"What Is This?!"

Gabriella Looked At a Note That Said

_ Is A Total Bitch; She Needs A Mental Heath Hotline! _

_Gabriella Montez _

" I Didn't Write That I Promise! "

"I Don't Care! It Has Your Name on It Therefore You Take the Punishment!!"

Gabriella's Jaw Dropped; She Heard the Class Snicker Quietly

The Embarrassment Was Awful! She Went Weak As Voice And The Laughing Slowed Down, She Felt A Fever Come Over Her Then, She Fell Backwards She Heard Screaming And The Last Thing She Heard Was Troy Say "She's Burning Up!"

_Gabriella's House 2:30 pm _

Gabriella woke up thinking Troy was next to her, Heartbroken she realized she was alone again but she didn't have a fever anymore.

**Troy's house Friday 5:00 Two Weeks Later**

"We always choose! Jessica, Let Gabriella Choose for once!"Troy Said to an Angry Jessica

"Fine! Let the Geek Choose!"Jessica Yelled at Gabriella

"I don't have to choose the Movie, right?" Gabriella said in a soft voice

"Don't you want to pick?" Troy asked

"No."

"Ok then we will Watch One Missed Call."

"Finally! He Choose something!" Jessica said and went to sit down; once again Gabriella was sitting in 'Jessica's Spot'

Gabriella got up and went to the other chair as the movie started

"That's not My Ringtone…." An Actress said, Then Gabriella's Phone Rang Everyone in the room Screamed as she said "Hello?"

"¡Gabriela Montez! ¿Por qué conseguí una llamada qué decía qué usted escribiera una nota mala a ??" **(Gabriella** **Montez! Why did I get a Call saying you wrote a Mean Note to ??) **Gabriella's Mom Screamed on the other line

"¡Mami! ¡Yo no lo Escribí! ¡Lo siento!" (**Mommy! I didn't write it! I'm Sorry!)** Gabriella said. The Line went dead

"You're Latino! I knew you were Weird looking!!" Jessica Laughed Cruelly **(A/n: I have nothing against Latinos because you think** **I would be Stupid enough to be against my Own Race??)**

Gabriella's eyes filled with tears. "Jessica don't be say that!" Troy said, he was surprised at his girlfriend. Usually she was sweet, and sexy. But around Gabriella she was mean and hurtful "Let's just watch the movie." Gabriella said as they started to watch the movie. Jessica had to leave early so as soon as she left troy paused the movie and went to Gabriella.

"Are you ok?" Troy asked

She shifted in troy's arms

"Please let go of me."

"Why?"

"Troy, honestly, you want Jessica. Not me"

"How do you know?"

Gabriella began to feel uncomfortable in Troy's arms.

"I ….I should go."

"Why?"

Gabriella got up and left

**The end lol That was the first chapter of my first story so please don't kill me if it sucks lol**

**xoxoLorin**


End file.
